Increasing numbers of user devices are equipped with touchscreen technology, whereby users of the user device interact with the device by directly manipulating graphical symbols of a graphical user interface (GUI) displayed on a screen.
In some instances, in order to instruct the user device to perform a desired function, or to navigate through the menus of the GUI, the user must perform several manipulations of the GUI. Typically, these manipulations involve the user pressing a dedicated icon on the GUI in order to effect the desired action.